1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns wireless communications, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for performing a location update for Machine To Machine (M2M) communication in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
A Machine To Machine (M2M) communication is a type of data communication including one or more entities that do not require human interaction. That is, the M2M communication is directed toward the concept that rather than human beings performing communication using a terminal, a machine performs communication using an existing wireless communication network. The machine used for the M2M communication is referred to as an M2M device, and various types of M2M devices are present which are used, for example, in a bending machine or for measuring the water level in a dam.
Since the M2M device has different characteristics from those of general terminals, a service optimized for the M2M communication may differ from a service optimized for human-to-human communication. The M2M communication, as compared with current mobile network communication services, may feature, e.g., a different market scenario, data communication, less expenses and efforts, potentially a number of M2M devices, a broad service area, and low traffic per M2M device.
The conventional location update is used for grasping the location of a terminal in a paging group. However, an M2M device may have very high or low mobility.
There is a need for a location updating scheme considering the features of M2M communication.